grojbandfandomcom-20200223-history
Helmet
Helmet is the eleventh episode of season one of Grojband. It is the eleventh episode overall. Synopsis Corey's voice starts cracking and he can't sing for a Swiss Party, so Kin invents an auto-tuned helmet for him to make his voice sound better, which Trina soon messes up for him making it run rouge throughout Peaceville destroying all of it's imperfections. Plot The band is getting ready for their next gig they have booked at the Swiss Choco-Watch expo. Corey also arrives to get ready, but as he starts to sing his voice begins crack, making him unable to sing at the party. Kin quickly creates an auto-tuned helmet to auto-tune Corey's voice. Corey tries it on and it works perfectly making his voice sound perfect. Kin warns him that there is a button on the back of it that makes the helmet malfunction and that he should not press it. Meanwhile, Trina is attempting to have cheat in the Chocolate Diamond Raffle so that she can win a giant chocolate diamond and she's using Mina to help her. Her plots are interrupted when she overhears Corey singing in the garage with his auto-tuned voice. She looks down there and tells him to stop and then finds out about the evil button on Corey's helmet. She sneaks down into the garage and presses the button on Corey's helmet. The helmet goes out of control and gets off of Corey's head. The helmet develops a mind of it's own and becomes evil. The helmet plots to destroy all of the world's imperfections so that he can make the world perfect. The helmet starts by perfecting the band. The helmet them leaves and goes around Peaceville making everything perfect. The gang heads to the expo with a plan to defeat the helmet. Then Kin tries to destroy the helmet with a mallet but accidentally attaches it to the world's most accurate Ferris wheel. Laney is sent into the raffle machine to have Trina win so she can eat the Chocolate Diamond and go into Love Diary Mode. Then Kin and Kon destroy the bands instruments. Mina and Laney argue about helping Trina and realize that they're on the same team. Mayor Mellow then says that Trina wins and she squeals and bites the Diamond and goes Diary Mode. Then the gang gets Swiss instruments and sings and defeats the helmet. Corey then has his Final Thoughts and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Mina Beff *Evil Helmet Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Buzz Newsworthy *Chance Happening Songs *Perfect Trivia *The title of this episode is a reference to the rock band of the same name. *This episode has the shortest title of all the episodes in the series. *This is the second time Trina goes into Love Diary Mode with the first occasion being Pox N Roll. *This is the last episode to have air on the two episode per block, airing along with All You Need is Cake. *The Helmet assimilating with the Ferris wheel and turning into a gigantic robot is a reference to Transformers. *The hat Corey was wearing in this episode is seen again in the episode "A Knight to Remember." Gallery Image Man at the Swiss Choco Watch Expo.jpg Image Corey Wiggling Helmet.jpg Corey_Blasting_like_a_Madman.png image Flying Trina on a disco ball.jpg image Corey's Helmet has gone evil!.jpg See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes